Not alone
by kamaleen
Summary: To cut it short: this is a fic about Marcus's nephew watching over John Wick but doesn't know that John Wick is also watching him. Post-John Wick Chapter 2 [John Wick/Original male character] [A/B/O dynamics]


**Hello, I know this is a fic that no one asks for but I still hope that you will enjoy it though ^^**

 **Also, this fic has no beta-reader and English is not my first language, so I apologize for any mistake I might have made.**

* * *

He had been watching over John Wick for a year and nine months.

This alpha was tall, strong, and older than Rey but still a sight to behold. And his dog, a cute and very obedient one, following the man around everywhere. It's somewhat of a routine now that Rey would go camping in the mountain in the weekend, except from when winter hit, watching and waiting to see the top predator walking out of the wood with his dog and went back with supplies. Rey didn't even care that sometimes it's freezing, as long as he could watch over the alpha.

Rey sighed as he watched the man slowly disappeared into the wood. He counted to three before turning back to watch over the road that was half a mile away from where John Wick was. There were three cars coming, they're definitely trying to find the man under his watch.

"Oh, again," Rey rolled his eyes, pulling his sniper rifle out of its bag again. He looked through the lens and waited until the first man came out to inspect the trail.

It took ten bullets. Ten bullets to take care of a group of killers going after John Wick. One bullet for each.

And Rey? Well, luck was still with him. Most killers stupid enough to try taking down John Wick were the ones that knew or cared almost nothing about snipers. However, killing was not the only thing he had to do today.

Rey slowly descended down the slope of the mountain. The first thing he did was to collect the weapons. He divided them into two groups. The first one he would sell along with the car, and the other one he would keep for future use.

After he's done with the weapons, he put the weapons he would sell in one car, the next group in another. The next thing he had to do was to load the bodies into the trunk of the cars that had the weapon and drove all three cars into the woods.

Rey hid the cars in the wood and made sure covered his track so no one knew that he was there. It's almost dark now, and it's time to trek back to his cottage. The sun would set in two hours. It's too late to drive to where he could get rid of both the body and the car. He would have to take care of them tomorrow.

/

It had been almost two years since the fall of the High Table. By whom? By John Wick of course. Three months after the alpha's membership with the Continental was revoked, 615 people had died - including all twelve members of the High Table and their subordinates. It's safe to say that after the massive massacre, the world of criminal was in chaos as most of the crime-lords were competing for power. The Continental's doctors suddenly had many patients in expensive clothes waiting in line for them.

Rey had tracked John Wick down 3 months after the massacre. The man had taken his chance to disappear since most of the criminal word were focusing on the new members of the High Table. Also, 615 people in 3 months or less was beyond impressive and terrifying, now not many people were bold enough to go after John Wick.

Rey found John Wick while the alpha was on his way to Alaska. He followed in silence; didn't reveal himself and didn't follow John Wick to his home somewhere in Alaska's nature where there was no phone signal, no internet, and no electricity. He only knew that in which area John Wick's liar might be and kept his distance.

He stayed at a small cottage near a small town, somewhere between Bettles and Bethel - spending weekdays working as waiters and weekends up in the mountain, watching over the man who had saved him once.

John Wick was in the town at least once a month. He always visited the town with his dog. Mostly the alpha came to buy supply and then went back to wherever he was staying. There was only three times that Rey got a good look at the living legend outside of watching John Wick through the lens of his sniper rifle. And the alpha had never visited any building except the grocery store.

In the first few months, Rey barely saw John Wick around. He guessed that the alpha had many things to do or was still on high alert. Rey helped covered John Wick's trails as much as he could, even after it turned out that he didn't need to do that. Those killers coming after the alpha had never survive. Still, there're those who were too stupid or too bold for their own good. If Rey spotted them, he would wait to see if they would get too close to John Wick's territory. If they did, Rey killed them as soon as possible and dumped the bodies somewhere far away. But sometimes he wasn't quick enough and John Wick was the one who killed them.

Deep inside his heart, Rey just didn't want John Wick to move away. He didn't know why though, he just wanted the alpha to be here - to have a peaceful life here.

Rey almost groaned when he was back at his cottage. It's freezing outside and he's glad that the oil hadn't run out yet, or he would probably get sick or freeze to death in the night. Well, actually he thought the latter would be more possible. He hadn't been feeling well these days, still couldn't find out why.

Rey dissembled his rifle slowly and carefully. He hit the bed after hid his stuffs under his closet, skipping his dinner.

Little that he knew, that he was not the only one being watched.

* * *

John Wick was a man of focus, but somehow being too focus had gotten him in deep shit – just like when he was too focus on killing Santino D'Antonio; he could have find a better way to hurt and kill the man without breaking the Continental's rule. Well, it didn't matter now. He had learnt from his mistakes, or at least he thought he had learnt, and went on. Last year was his roughest one, no supports from the Continental and no one to turn to if he missed the steps. Sometimes John thought that he was blessed by the devil to live on and suffer, than to just let the bullet ran through his head and everything would be over with.

Nevertheless, he did make it out alive and decided that this was the time to retire. He had threw the criminal world into chaos, almost taking out three of the most powerful crime family and having the rest of the families or the ones that wished to rise to power killed each other, and disappeared. He had a home, one of the very last safe house, in Alaska. Somewhere so far away and so that most of the assassins would decide that it's more cons than pros going after him.

And there was that omega, Marcus's nephew, who appeared out of nowhere. At first John Wick thought about killing him too, but it turned out that Rayden (if he remembered the name right) was helping him. The omega was an excellent sniper, just like his uncle. And Rey's eyes reminded John of Marcus's.

John wasn't sure why Rey was doing what he was doing, but he would leave the omega alone since Rey wasn't a threat. However, that didn't mean that he wouldn't be keeping an eye on Rey too.

He watched the omega went to work in the morning and going back to his cottage in the evening. Rey could have lived in a better place, somewhere not so cold and freezing. He could have a job that came with cozy chairs and personal fireplace, but no; Rey choose to live here, and to work in a small dirty café – just to watch over him.

He had no idea of what Rey had been doing before following him to Alaska. The omega didn't seem like he was short in money and his weapon supplies were adequate. John was tempted to call Winston and asked him about Rey, but deciding against it.

Apart from watching over Rey and looking out for some killers that might be stupid enough to go after him, John spent his time wandering into the woods. He thought about Helen, about Marcus, mostly about Marcus and Helen, and sometime about his car. And the car, he knew that Aurelio would never sell the car. His old friend would keep it until John was ready to be back. But the problem was, he didn't think he could. He couldn't come back, not after many thing he had done to throw tons of people off his trails.

Back at his home, hidden away from in the forest, surrounded with traps, he relaxed and went back to his work. Even without the membership of the criminal world, he still had enough money to live the rest of his life alone out here. His dog, now had taken 'Buddy' as its name, was sleeping on a carpet near the fireplace. John was glad that himself in the past listened to Marcus's suggestion and decided to build a safe house for himself. Well, actually it's a cave that was turned into a house. It took years to build but the result was worth the wait.

/

And now, now he was in front of the cottage, the cottage that Rey was in. He could see nothing inside, but then he smelt something. Something sweet and very distinctive. The scent was faint but it's slowly growing stronger.

Rey's scent. The omega was in pre-heat.

John froze in his place. There was no way he wouldn't notice this scent. By nature, alpha had more sensitive noses than others - especially when it came to scenting omegas. And John, oh, he's always above average. And Rey's scent was very inviting. However, he wouldn't have received a name 'Baba yaga' if he couldn't control himself.

John spent several minutes more standing just out of the cottage, before he was satisfied enough to turn away and walked back to his house. He had been thinking about inviting Rey over or actually started talking to the younger man - but then he remembered loosing Helen and everything else that followed, so he decided not to.

* * *

Rey woke up feeling like throwing up. He grunted and dragged himself up from the bed. The room spun for several good seconds before he finally gained his footing and sighed.

"What the hell happened to me?" Rey shook his head, forcing himself to walk toward the bathroom and grabbed the toothbrush. He told himself that he's lucky to day was Sunday, or he would definitely be late for work by now. Yet, he still had cars to take care of. He couldn't leave those cars in the wood, he couldn't risk someone tracking the cars and found out where John Wick lived.

After putting himself in warm clothes and ready to go, Rey loaded his guns and rifles before walking out of the cottage. He made sure that he had locked the door before heading toward the wood.

As Rey continued on his way, he notice himself feeling weirder and weirder every minute passed. It started with the heat in his stomach which slowly travelling downward. It felt as if he was about to have a heat, but the problem was Rey's still on suppressant – he shouldn't be having the heat until spring.

Nevertheless, Rey ignored everything and went on.

/

He reached the forest line within half an hour and super surprised to see John Wick there, examining one of the car.

"Mr. Wick?" Rey almost gulped. He might be able to kill people without thinking twice, but meeting John Wick, meeting the legend himself, was another story.

Alphas were intimidating by nature, but the alpha in front of him had taken it to another level. The first thing Rey noticed about John Wick since they first met was the coldness, not cold because he intended to ignore you, but cold because he didn't seem to care about your existence at all. It's like everything surrounded him, including you, was dead to him.

"Rayden Moss," John Wick said. His voice was smooth and offered nothing to read. Rey forced another urge to gulp as he walked toward the taller alpha. Rey was tall for an omega, he's around 1.8 and that was 7 centimeters above average, but he still felt so tiny compared to John.

He smells nice, Rey thought as he was closer and closer to the John. The omega almost purred at the pleasant scent but he stopped himself in time. Great, almost make he think I'm a creep. Rey gulped, mentally punching himself.

Rey stopped walking when he was around one meter away from the alpha. He wasn't sure what he should do and he had no idea what Mr. Wick wanted from him. Maybe I was too obvious about the following and watching and Mr. Wick noticed? Rey thought, standing still – waiting for the alpha to talk first.

"You've been watching me" was the first thing John Wick said and Rey had an urge to smile cheekily, but then that might not get him on Mr. Wick's good side – assumed that he hadn't unintendedly put himself on the alpha bad side before.

"Yes, I have," Rey replied, nodding. Lying was no use, and he hoped that if Mr. Wick wished to kill him it's going to be quick.

The alpha looked at him, no…stared at him, for a good ten or twenty seconds before he continued. "Marcus had taught you well," the alpha took stepped close, testing him, and Rey didn't step away – not yet.

"Thank you," he nodded, still meeting John Wick's eyes. Uncle Marcus had instructed him to stand his ground when in the presences of alpha assassins, unlike most omegas that would immediately step back when they're challenged by an alpha. Rey could tell that Mr. Wick was interested by his action and Rey would be lying if he said that his heartrate hadn't kicked up from knowing that he's got John Wick's attention because he was interesting, not because he was a target.

They stood still for a while, before the alpha took another step and Rey knew it's time to back away. It's not because he's an omega and because Mr. Wick was an alpha, but because Mr. Wick was more experienced and his senior. This was showing respect not submission. Many people, mostly alphas and betas, had mistook respect and manner for challenging and ended up dead. Rey had seen two alphas mistook his uncle's step for challenge and decided to attack – they're dead men in less than ten seconds.

Rey still kept the eye contact as he stepped back. The moment was intense, but not overwhelmed. He saw something in the alpha's eyes sparked, but it was gone in the next second. Nevertheless, as he's still alive and breathing, Rey assumed that he hadn't messed up.

"Marcus indeed had taught you well," the alpha said, this time his voice had some sort of longing feeling in it. Rey guessed that the alpha missed his uncle. Well, they had been friends for years, maybe before Rey was born.

Yet, John Wick changed the subject before Rey had a chance to wonder about when his uncle was still alive and his relationship with Mr. Wick before the alpha's retirement. "What are you planning to do with these cars?"

It's a simple question, but Rey felt like he was going to be judged by the answer he gave. "Sell them to the Murmurry along with the guns," he said. "They're always in need of illegal weapons, new cars, or parts of a car, and they don't ask questions."

Murmurry was an organization that was partly in the underworld and most assassins would do they best to avoid. It was defined as 'low and barbaric' by the society of assassins who lived by 'the code'. Murmurry bought and sold everything; they would sell you for a better price even when it's a blood oath.

There was a silent rule about the Murmurry for the members of the underworld. 'You will not be welcomed by any part of the secret society if you work for or work with the Murmurry, but buying supplies from them was still tolerant.' But even buying from the Murmurry would still make others glare at you with disgusts, so only those who were desperate and very low on budget would do business with the Murmurry. However, since Rey didn't have the membership yet he had no problem doing business with the Murmurry. And since most of the members of the underworld wouldn't even cast a glance at the Murmurry, there're less chances that they would go look for their vehicles and guns there.

"Murmurry?" the alpha nodded. "Good choice."

Rey had to hold back the urge to beam. Compliment wasn't what he had expected, but it's not unwelcomed either.

"Where will you meet them?" Mr. Wick asked, gesturing toward the car.

"At the nearest town, three hours drive from here." Rey replied, wondering what the alpha had in mind. But he wasn't prepared for what the alpha said next.

* * *

It felt good to go out in a while. John thought as he kept a close distance to the other car. He would love to take Buddy on a ride but it's too cold and he wasn't sure if he wouldn't have to shoot anyone. Buddy was a good dog and John didn't want it to get hurt.

Back to the present, he still thought of Rayden, or Rey for short. Marcus had definitely raised him well. John thought. He had never met an omega that would hold his gaze in a calm and peaceful manner since the first time they met. Even Addy still avoided his gaze; it took her awhile to look him in the eyes, despite how many assassins she had met.

However, John wasn't sure that Rey was aware of his heat or not. Marcus had mentioned that his nephew had been on suppressant after his first heat. It's possible that Rey's body would develop a resistance to the drug after using the same thing for years. And it's also possible that Rey would simply forget about the heat or didn't recognize the symptoms his body was presenting. That's why John decided to go with the omega, he wanted to make sure that Rey got back in one piece. Normally, when an omega accidently went into heat in public the alphas would cover their noses and walked away while betas would quickly call for the omega service, but in the underworld it's not like that. Among alpha assassins, an unmated omega going into heat in public was a fair game. They would chase that omega down, killing their opponents on the way. John had seen it before but he had never participated in one. And he didn't want it to happen to Rey.

/

After hours of driving, they parked at a small town that was almost looked like a ghost town. Old buildings everywhere, most people were still in their workplaces, only a few could be seen on the streets.

As they drove through the town, John recognized two people that were members of the underworld right away from their vibes. Both were alphas. And after several seconds of observing, John decided that they weren't looking for him or Rey, more like on a vacation while there was no job available.

"This way," Rey nodded toward an old warehouse on the outskirt of the town. John followed the omega without saying anything, and he could tell that Rey was nervous. "Um…you don't have to come with me. I mean…it wouldn't look good if you…"

"My membership had been revoked, there's no reputation to keep," John replied before Rey could finish the sentence. He knew what the omega was trying to say, and to be honest he was touched that Rey cared this much about him. "I don't mind doing business with Murmurry." He added.

"Yeah, um, sorry," Rey bit his lower lip, an action that was probably his habit when he's thinking hard or nervous. "But um…the contract is still open, as far as I know, so I think it's better if they don't recognize you?"

"Don't worry kid," John said. "They won't recognize me."

"How come they will not recognize you?" Rey looked puzzled and John almost chuckled. He still has a lot to learn.

"If there is one thing the Murmurries are good at, it's forgetting their customers' faces." John replied, realizing that this was the first time he had spoken this much to anyone since Helen's death. "Assassins barely buy from them, they have to make sure those who are willing to buy will come back."

"Oh," Rey nodded. "So…they're willing to stab their business partners in the back for money but will never sell their customers?" The omega looked bewildered, and John had to suppress an urge to smile.

"That's correct."

/

Meeting Lorry was never something to look forward too. The man was an alpha with smug smile on his face and he stank. Well, Rey tried to tell himself that his nose was just too sensitive but it turned out that Mr. Wick frowned as they entered the warehouse too, so Lorry would probably and truly be reeking scents of rotten fish and decayed vegetables.

"My dear bambino!" the man beamed as soon as he saw who had entered the warehouse. Oh, I almost forgets how unpleasant it is to do business with him. Rey thought, mentally sighing as he walked up to Lorry. The alpha's crews were all around the warehouse, shipping and rearranging the supplies in there. However, this time Lorry's smile faltered quickly when he saw who was behind Rey.

"Oh…wait…is that your boyfriend?" Lorry asked, looking between Rey and John Wick. "Isn't he…too old for that? Or…" Lorry's voice dipped down, "your type it sugar daddy? Is that it? Whoa, I have never expected this my dear."

"Shut it," Rey growled. Okay, it's good that Lorry didn't notice John Wick, but his mouth is going to get himself kill. Well, I won't feel sorry for him but his friends won't be happy to buy thing from me again. Rey tried to calm himself down. In the deep of his mind he wanted to see which expression the alpha besides him was wearing, but maybe it's probably for the best that he didn't know. "I've two cars waiting outside, with weapons and bodies" so he decided to get straight to the point instead.

"Two cars and weapons?!" Lorry's smile widened and the teasing vibe was now gone. Cars would always be something that could shut Lorry up when he's talking nonsense. Also, he had never mind the bodies as long as he got the car. "Oh, that's great. Where are them now?" the alpha asked, rubbing his hands together in excitement.

"At the same spot," Rey replied, noting that Mr. Wick seemed to be standing closer to him than he had remembered.

"Perfect, let's go check them out shall we boys!" Lorry smiled and shouted for his crews. After that they're out of the warehouse, walking toward two cars parking at the ended of the street of the town. Lorry was overjoy to see the new rides, and Rey was relieved that everything went out smoothly than he had thought. Lorry gave him the money, all cash as Rey had required, and was very happy to have two cars drove back to the warehouse immediately after Rey handed them the keys.

"So, just be honest with me dear," Lorry spoke up after he had two of his crews driving the car back to the warehouse. Now it's only Rey, Mr. Wick, Lorry, and some of his crew who was still at the spot where the cars were once parked. "How come today you smell so nice? It's like you've put on tons of colognes, not that it's a bad thing though."

"I haven't put anything on," Rey frowned, sniffing the air. Well, maybe the scents changing might be accorded to those little sicknesses in the morning. They hadn't gone yet, but they're not critical enough that Rey couldn't function, at least for now.

"Well, bambino," Lorry almost purred and Rey found himself stepped backward. "I really don't want to break it to you, but it seems like you're going into heat. And I will suggest you get home to have fun with your alpha or giant dildo before one of them cannot keep it in their pants."

"What?!" Rey almost shouted, his hands were already balled into fists – ready to punch Lorry if needed. He's shocked, to be honest. But thinking again, maybe Lorry was right. He had heard that omegas would develop resistance toward a suppressant after using the drug non-stopped for years. Those sicknesses, oh shit, Rey almost groaned. He wanted to punch himself for being these dense. Now it made sense, the sickness, the heat he felt in the lower part of his body. Oh shit…

Then, there was a hand on his shoulder. Rey almost jumped, but it's John Wick's voice that kept him in place.

"Calm down," the alpha said, his hand was still on Rey's shoulder, but his eyes weren't looking at him. John Wick was looking at some alphas which were staring at them.

"I…will leave you two at it then…?" Lorry held up both his hands, clearly didn't want to get involve in whatever that might happen. "Hope I see you again dear, it's nice doing business with you." And he quickly signaled the rest of his crews to scatter. If his heat was not about to hit, Rey might roll his eyes at the way Lorry almost ran back to the warehouse. Well, Lorry loved to tease and rile people up, but he's not as bold as he always pretended.

With Lorry gone, now there were only two problems to handle. One, the heat. Two, several alphas that were staring at them. Great.

/

John kept his hand on Rey's shoulder. Rey's scent was now strong enough to attract many people. Most people quickly walked away and John wasn't surprised. In a town like this it probably didn't have omega service, and the nearest omega center must be hours from here. It's no wonder why most people pretended like they didn't notice a thing and let them sort it out on their own – which was good.

However, what wasn't good was those two assassins John had recognized earlier must have thought that Rey was a fair game right now.

"Stay close to me," he said on autopilot, hand ready to pull the gun out from inside the jacket. Besides him, Rey was sweating but he seemed to be calmer than what John had expected.

"Hey, I can do more than sniping people," Rey said, protesting about what John had intended to do. But John said nothing and stepped forward instead, trying to shield Rey from those alphas. He wanted to make them think that he and Rey were together – to make them think that he's their main target.

They don't know about me yet, that's good, John thought, keeping his eyes on those assassins. Inexperience and bold, a good combination for an easy prey, he thought as he look at the first assassin, then move to the other one. Less bold, more perceptive, but still inexperienced.

After calculating the risks and the way to handle the situation, John decided that it' would take around a minute to take care of these two. And Rey could still fight, the heat hadn't fully hit him yet.

"Hey cutie!" the first assassin called. His light brown eyes were staring at Rey. "Do you want to have some fun? I beg we can give you more than that old man can."

"Yeah," the second alpha added. He had a sandy hair and a crooked nose. "Two is always better than one. Besides, you wouldn't want some old creepy man to take care of your heat."

"No, thank you," Rey growled from behind him. In the corner of his eyes, John saw that Rey already hand one hand behind him, probably gripping on a gun or a knife. Around them, the few people on the street seemed to sense that the fight was about to break out and quickly walked away.

"Come on," the alpha with brown eyes smirked, hand already reaching behind him. John knew what that alpha was about to do, so he shot him between the eyes while the brown eyes alpha was in the middle of pulling the gun out. His gun had a silencer so the sound wouldn't alert other of what happened, not yet.

However, right after John shot the first alpha, Rey shot the sandy hair alpha in the stomach. John had a feeling that Rey was aiming for the head, but the approaching heat must have made the omega's hands shook while he shot.

The crooked nose alpha screamed as he fell backward. John didn't waste the time and walked right up to him and shot him in the eyes.

"I've a lot to learn," Rey murmured form behind him, his hands were still shaking but just slightly. John almost smiled.

"Yeah, you have a lot to learn," he said, and couldn't help but feel please as he watched Rey's cheek reddened a bit. "So, where is your den?" he asked, even that he already knew the answer.

"Um…I…I haven't built one," Rey gulped, his voice small and shaking. "I'd never thought that I would have a heat until I stopped using the suppressant." The omega's scent started to get stronger and stronger as he spoke. John weighted his option. Of course he wouldn't leave Rey to deal with this alone, no wat he's going to do that. But Rey's cottage wasn't a place where he should nest, not at all. Anyone could just break the door, or even the wall, and walked right on. But he wouldn't trust the other places either. So they're down to one option.

"Let's head back," John said. "Normally you take a bus back to the town, right?"

"Yes," Rey nodded, looking at his watch which John recognized that it was one of Marcus's favorite watches. "It will arrive within twenty minutes."

"That won't be fast enough." John shook his head and walked toward the bodies. He guessed that one of these two must have a car, and probably some supplies. And less than a minute, John got two keys, cash, and a small tablet which had accessed to the underworld website that would update about the bounties and the contracts. Since the massacre in Europe, John had never accessed the website for a while now; he had to 'borrow' other assassin's login to do that – his account had been revoked by the High Table after his membership with the Continental was revoked.

"I think we can hire the Murmurry to take care of the body," Rey said while John was busy looting the alpha with crooked nose. "I will go talk to Lorry…"

"Go find the car," John tossed one of the keys to Rey instead. He knew Rey could defend himself, but he's not that sure. There were around twenty people in that warehouse. There was no way Rey could get away if all of them decided to attack – assumed that Lorry and his men were stupid enough to do that. "I will talk to them. Meet me here." John spoke, his voice leaving no room for negotiation.

/

It didn't take long for Rey to find the car. It was parked nearby, just a few buildings away from where they shot both assassins. His heart was still on a race as Rey opened the car's door. He pushed the key in and started the car.

Mr. Wick was very quick, and his accuracy is…he's a demon. God, he's a real demon.

The images of what just happened was still being replayed in his head. Rey gulped as he drove the car to where the bodies were. His hands were shaking as he drove. As he reached the meeting point, Rey saw that Mr. Wick was walking back from the warehouse, Lorry and his men followed close behind.

Rey was about to exit the car, but something in John's eyes told him to stay inside. So that's what Rey did. He stayed inside and waited until John Wick and Lorry arrived. They seemed to be talking to each other and Lorry seemed to be overjoy when John handed him a key. After that the alpha walked to where Rey was, leaving Lorry and his crews to take care of the bodies.

John Wick opened the door to the driver seat, Rey quickly got the message and immediately moved to the seat on the right.

Wow, he'll drive? Of course he will, my hands are still shaking. Damn the heat. Rey thought as John took them out of the town and immediately headed back.

"I guess you gave Lorry the other car for bodies cleaning?" Rey asked, thinking of how happy Lorry look when he saw him. Mr. Wick probably told him that there were two dead bodies out there and the car.

"Yes"

The answer was simple and offered further discussion. Rey nodded and tried to relax as he felt like his inside was burning up. He sighed and leaned his head against the window, pulling the collar of his sweater to cover his nose. Shit, Mr. Wick's scent is…oh my…if he smelt nice before now he smells like something very alpha and very fresh. Rey shook his head and buried himself deeper in his seat, almost curving in to a ball if the space allowed.

John didn't ask if he was alright, but the alpha sped up and Rey was grateful for that. He didn't know how long he could hold on before he would do something embarrassing because his body wanted to have sex.

* * *

John wished that this car could go faster. They're almost there now, Rey didn't say a single word but John could see that the omega was slightly shaking. Well, it's not only Rey who was effected by the heat, John was too. He might have better self-control than most alphas, but he's still an alpha and his body still reacted the same way the other alphas' did. And it's getting more and more uncomfortable as time passed.

Just hold on for a few more minutes, John told himself as he drove the car down a small road that would lead to the woods. Finally, we're almost there, he thought as he sped the car down a narrow road. They're in the woods now, but not close enough. However, what worried John most was after this. They couldn't reach his house by cars, only on foot. He didn't know how long Rey would hold up nor would the omega be able to walk that far when the heat was about to hit.

He parked the car after thirty minutes of driving and got off. Rey followed quickly and stumbled. The omega gain his footing quickly but he's hunching and his eyes were glassy. John groaned before taking his jacket off and handed it to Rey.

"Put this on," John said, almost gritting his teeth as the omega's scent was even stronger. Rey looked confused at first, but then he realized what John meant and quickly put the jacket on.

"Come," he called and started walking. Rey looked like he was about to ask something but decided against it.

* * *

Rey had no idea how long they had been walking. An hour probably? He didn't know and didn't care. He just wanted them to reach wherever the alpha was taking him to right now because his legs were shaking and Rey just started to have something leaking down his thighs. He knew what it was and he knew that Mr. Wick knew because he saw the alpha's nose flared. This is so embarrassing, Rey thought, hugging himself tighter as he walked.

"We have to climb," the alpha said after a while, and Rey who had been looking at his feet all the way he walked look up immediately.

Climb?! Rey mentally shouted in shock as he realized that they had been walking up a hill for a while and now they're in front of a mountain that had parts that were cover in rocks than tress.

"Not so far up," John said, and Rey's cheek reddened that the alpha saw how terrified he was. "Can you do that?"

"I can," he answered on autopilot. Well, he highly doubted that he can but he would try. There was no way Rey would let John saw him as weak and useless. Nevertheless, John looked like he was about to say something but decided against it before he started climbing.

Rey tried to keep up with the alpha, but it's hard and he seemed like he was about to slip every time. He was about to ask how far would they have to go when John stopped. The alpha reached his hand out into a small opening between two rocks and then the rock in front of him slowly slid to the side.

A secret door? Cool, Rey thought, quickly held himself up to the same level as the alpha. He followed John into the small opening and blinked as the door shut behind them. Now they're in the dark.

"Keep walking forward," was what John said and then there was a hand on his arm, pulling him forward.

It just a few seconds but it felt like forever to Rey. However, several seconds later he heard John tapping something and the wall in front of them slid to the side. Double door? Very cautious, I like it, Rey thought as John let go of his arm. He walked forward and found himself in a chamber that was probably a natural cave turned into a comfy living room. There was two white couches and one circle loveseat. A coffee table was in the middle and all three of them were on a grey-white rug. The light was shining from a long and narrow window high up in the ceiling. Also, there was a fireplace in the corner of the room, with a carpet and a dog sleeping on it.

"Hey, Buddy," John Wick called and the dog immediately ran toward him. Rey couldn't help but smile as he watched the alpha played with his dog. He looks so peaceful. The omega thought, smiling as Buddy sniffed him next, and if he's not in heat right now Rey would definitely play with it. "We've a guest today, so behave, okay?"

The dog gave a soft bark and then went back to its original position on the carpet in front of the fireplace. John sighed and stood up, gesturing for Rey to follow him.

The alpha leaded him toward the passage which was on the different side of the entry. There, Rey found himself in another natural passage made form rocks. There was no door, which was understandable since it's difficult to install one. There was no dining room, but Rey did see a kitchen with a dining tables and chairs, a bathroom which was separated by a curtain, and finally, the bedroom.

"Give me your phone," the alpha said as both of them walk into the bedroom. "I will text your boss that you've to take a leave."

"Okay," Rey nodded, pulling out his phone and handed it to the alpha as he explored the bedroom which was also made of rocks. The bed was in the middle of the room, the closet on one side and a small fireplace in another. Just like the bathroom, a large curtain was used to separate the room from the hallway. And, of course, this room was filled with Mr. Wick's scent just like the rest of the house but much stronger. It triggered something in Rey and he almost whined as more slick dripped down his legs. His cheeks reddened by the embarrassment but there's nothing he could do.

"Make yourself at home, I'll…check on you in the evening," was what the alpha said before he turned and left. Rey opened his mouth but wasn't sure of what to say so he shut it and just stood there.

So…I'll be having my heat…here… Rey gulped. His legs gave out and Rey dropped down to the floor, cheeks still red from embarrassment as he felt more liquid gushed out. Here…in…in Mr. Wick's house…in his den… okay, okay…calm down. Breath.

It took Rey several minutes to calm down and kicked off his shoes, socks, pants and the jacket he had borrowed. Rey made sure he had pulled the blankets away before climbing on to the bed. Since he's about to ruin the cover of the bed, he still wished to save the blanket and the pillow.

His body was on fire as Rey dropped himself down. His thigh was slick and he felt like he was about to burst. Rey didn't waste time but wrapped his hand around his cock and started jerking off, one hand covering his mouth, trying to muffle his moan.

The first orgasm wasn't as satisfied as Rey hoped it would. He was soft for a minute or two before it began again. This time his instinct kicked in and Rey was on all four, sliding his cock against the mattress. He felt so empty and the slick that kept leaking out wasn't helping either.

* * *

It had been three days.

Three hell days, but Rey was still in heat.

John groaned that as soon as he walked into the living room the scent of an omega in heat flushed his nose, making him half-hard without much afford.

The first day was still okay for him. John left Buddy to guard the house as he went out to find a mobile signal. The trip to the nearest spot the signal reached took him nearly an hour. And John spent another hour to walk back. He could smell a faint scent of Rey as soon as he stepped back into the house. Buddy was wagging his tail as soon as John was back, knowing that it's nearly dinner time.

After he put the meat in the oven and set the timer, John went to check on Rey. He grabbed a bottle of water with him, knowing that Rey would be very thirsty. The scent got stronger and stronger as he was closer to the room. He held his breath and pushed the curtain aside, didn't trust himself not to do something unthinkable from the luring scent of an omega in heat.

Rey was on the bed, dozing off. The omega's raven hair was messy from the sweat. His clothes were in a pile at the end of the bed, blankets and pillows were on the floor beside them. John was thankful that Rey was sleeping with his head toward the door, so he didn't see much of what had happened below.

John set the bottle near the edge of the bed and got out. He didn't trust himself to stay. Tomorrow he would leave some food, since most omega would be more lucid I the second day of their heat. Usually the heat would last only a day or two, Rey should be lucid enough to eat by then.

However, this was the evening of the third day and Rey was still just like the first day his heat hit, and it's getting harder and harder for him to ignore the scent and the sound. He spent his hours mostly outside to avoid Rey's heat, but this was the third night he had to endure it and it started taking a toe on him.

Is there something wrong with him? John thought. Sickness maybe? Side effect from the suppressant? He wondered, groaning and looked at his cock which had hardened. He had had to masturbate since the second night to keep from going to his bedroom. He had been sleeping in the living room for two nights now, and it's only getting worse. And apart from his sanity, John also worried about Rey's heath. The omega hadn't eaten anything since his heat hit. John checked on him every six hours and sometimes Rey wasn't even lucid enough to drink the water. This worried him most.

So, despite the cold outside, John grabbed Rey's phone and walked out. "Stay." He told Buddy when the dog wanted to follow him. He hadn't bought a winter cloth for dog yet, and Buddy's hair was too short for the cold in the evening.

* * *

Rey felt like he's dying. He's exhausted, but he couldn't sleep. Mostly if he's not jerking and fucking himself with his fingers he would be drifting in and out of conscious. Sometimes he's aware of a bottle of water at the edge of the bed and gratefully drained it as he much as he could while he's still conscious.

When he's conscious and exhausted enough that the lust wouldn't be as overwhelming as before, Rey spent the tim staring at the ceiling and wondered when would the heat ended. He had no idea how long time had passed but he's sure that he must had been in this room for longer than one day.

Rey dropped an empty bottle on the edge of the bed and closed his eyes. He had never had a real sleep, mostly waking up because of the need to be fucked. His hole felt raw and sensitive, as same as his cock, but he couldn't find any relieve yet. His right arm was filled with bites - his afford to conceal his moan when he's conscious enough to notice that Mr. Wick was in the other room. Rey hoped that the bites wouldn't get infected.

Another wave of lust hit him and Rey groaned before flipping on his stomach. Hours ago he had given up trying not to ruin the pillow since his hands were not enough. Rey grabbed the used pillow and shoved it under his hip before started humping. His movement was sluggish even when his body demanded him to go faster, but Rey just couldn't. He's too exhausted to do that. All he needed was a rest but the heat wouldn't be giving him one either, at least until he got a knot - which was impossible.

He came with a soft cried and collapsed on top of the pillow, too exhausted to move. Of course it only took several minutes for his cock to harden and Rey whimpered. Tears rolled down as he's too tired to move but the lust was killing him.

Suddenly, there was a hand touching his side and then there was a scent of alpha, no – John Wick, filling his nose. Rey whimpered as he opened his eyes. Then his eyes widened as he saw that who's sitting on the bed with him.

"Mr…Wick?" Rey whined, confused as why the alpha was here. The lucid side of him was mortified that Mr. Wick had seen him in such stage, but the omega side of him screamed in joy.

"Shh," Mr. Wick suddenly shook out his jacket and then his shirt. Rey's eyes widened even more as the alpha started to undo his pants. "It's the side effect, some omega with resistance to suppressant needed a knot to end the heat," John Wick said as he slowly, as if trying not to startle Rey, pushing his pants down his legs. The bulge was obvious and Rey couldn't do anything but groaned as more slick gushed out of his passage.

"Please," Rey whimpered, one hand reaching out and the alpha grabbed it. "Make it stop, please…" he almost cried as he spoke and Mr. Wick squeezed his hand.

"I got you," the alpha said before he shoved his underwear off and climb on top of Rey. "Do you want to be on your back?" John asked, mouth hovered above Rey's ears.

"It's fine," Rey replied, closing his eyes and the alpha smoothened his hands down his back, to rest at his hip. "Any…any position is fine, please… Mr. Wick… please…"

"Shh, relax," was the answer he got as the hand spread his cheeks. Rey meowled as more slick was squirted out. He was about to bite down on his arm but then something rough and hot slid around the rim of his hole and Rey screamed. It took him several seconds to figure out that it's the alpha's tongue.

Rey sobbed and moaned as the alpha ate him out. He screamed as he came, feeling raw and loose but still horney as hell when Mr. Wick pulled away. He almost whined at the loss of contact when a finger enteted him, followed by another two, pushing and fucking him. Rey cried out as he came from just fingering, whimpered as Mr. Wick fingering him through his orgasm before pulling away. Then there were hands hoisting his lower half up until he was on his knees. Rey rested his head against his arms, moaning as something big and hot was pressed against his entrance. Before he could register of what's about to happen, Mr. Wick pushed in.

Rey couldn't describe the feeling he felt as the alpha pushed into him. His mind was screaming in joy. He cried a bit and there was a hand to wipe the tears away. Rey smiled and nuzzled that hand, confident now that he's going to be okay. That everything would turn out alright.

/

Rey was hot and tight, much more than he had expected.

John growled as he finally sheeted inside the omega, panting a bit before he started to pull out and thrust back. Rey was moaning and squirming under him, hands gripping on the mattress as he tried to raise his hip and met John's thrust. However, days without eating did take a toe on him and Rey struggled to push back, so John decided to help him by pulling the omega's hip up with him and helped controlled the movement.

It had been years since he had been with an omega. Since Helen… and then he shook his head, didn't want to think about her right now. He focused in chasing his orgasm instead. Rey would be able to have a chance to rest as soon as he knotted.

Rey screamed when John finally pushed his swollen knot passed the tight rim of his muscle. Then his knot slid in place and immediately expanded to lock them together. Rey came and his passage squeezed down – pulling John with him. The alpha growled as he let himself go and orgasmed inside the omega, shooting his seed deep inside him.

Rey passed out soon after that, still panting as he closed his eyes. John stayed in the same position until he stopped panting. He then arranged both of them to lay on their sides. His arms were immediately around Rey, pulling him against his chest as the omega slept.

It took him a while to cool down. John sighed as he listened to Rey's soft breathing. This should do it, or may be one more time to make the heat would end. John thought, thinking of what he had read. Sometimes omega with suppressant resistance tended to have their heat prolonged or unable to stop unless they had been knotted once or twice.

John thought about Marcus, wondering about what would happen if his friend knew about this. Well, the old beta would probably smack him and scold his nephew, but nothing more serious than that. Marcus had seen worse. Rey's parents and siblings died because some people wanted to get revenge for whom Marcus had killed in his line of work. He remembered the night Marcus asked him for help and they traveled to a warehouse where Marcus's sister, her husband, and her children were taken. But they're too late, Marcus's sister and her husband were already dead and the children were heavily injured as they tried to defend their parents. Only Rey made it out alive.

John had been thinking about the reason of Rey helping him for months now. At first he was sure that Rey was trying to repay for saving him when he was a child, but killing some people for him should be enough. Rey had been watching over him for months now, he was sure that it was because of something else.

And then, as he thought about Helen and the puppy that was killed by Viggo's son, he figured out why.

Rey was lonely. There was no one left that he could trust. Marcus probably raised Rey to be more in the underworld than the normal one. His only family was Marcus, and when Marcus died he turned to someone his uncle trusted. The only friend that his uncle trusted.

John inhaled sharply as the realization sank down. Now everything made sense. And he's sure that Rey didn't even realize about this yet. However, he didn't feel bad to have Rey around. Well, actually he felt…happy? To have someone out there that he could reach to if needed. To know that it's not just him and his dog.

Yes, it's nice to have someone, John nodded to himself. The image of Helen smiling flashed passed his eyes, and he knew that she would approve if he needed someone else than her. She always wanted him to be happy, to be at peace.

And right now, on the bed with Rey sleeping in his arms, John felt like he was finally at peace.


End file.
